Four Elements College
by kataangfan1999
Summary: Aang is Sokkas new room mate, Aang transferred to a new College to get away from all the bullying, but what happens if that never stops, what if he still gets bullied. Unfortunately there is no bending in this, it would be to hard for what im planning. Pairings Sukka and major Kataang
1. First impressions

**Hey guys I hope you like the first chapter, this idea came to me in a dream and I had a lot of inspiration from other fic writers! :)**

**Ps everyone is 19, except Sokka he's turning 20 later on. Oh and aang only has arrow tattoos going down his back and a black dragon on his left arm.**

* * *

It was Aangs first day at Four Elements College. He was going to try and make it a good one considering what happened last time.

_Flashback_

_"Aangs the avatar? but he cant be hes a little wimp" A boy with a scar said as he punched aang in the stomach. "oof" was all aang could say. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Everyone started laughing as a bunch of guys started to kick him and bunch him. aang saw blood on the floor and his body all bruised and cut up._

"Well I hope that doesn't happen again" aang muttered to himself quietly. He looked down at his key to double check the room number. "Room 137". Aang put the key onto the hole and twisted to the right to unlock the door. He walked in and saw a man that looked a little older then he was.

"Oh hi" Aang began "I'm Aang your new roommate". the man got up and extended his hand. Aang took it generously

"Hey man, what's up? I'm Sokka" Sokka explained "What's with your beanie, jumper and track pants it summer there is no need to rug up"

"Well the thing is I uhh..."

"You what? have tattoos aha" Sokka said sarcastically. Aang just looked down at his feet looking awkward "You cant be serious?" Sokka said while his jaw dropped.

"Well yeah I do actually, wanna see?" aang asked. Sokka instantly shook his head up and down. Aang laughed as he took his beanie and jumper off. He pulled up his left arm sleeve to reveal a black dragon on his bicep. "and I have this one" Aang said puling his shirt up to reveal a big blue arrow going down his back.

"Dude they are epic, I have one too" Sokka pulled his collar down to show a small tattoo on his neck saying "尊敬、愛と平和" **(Roughly translated to- Respect, love and peace)**

"That's a cool tat Sokka" smiled aang

"haha thanks man, but its not as epic as yours!" Sokka said excitedly. Aang just smiled. "So Aang do you wanna meet My sister Katara, she is just around the corridor"

"Yeah I would love to Sokka" Aang said smiling at his new friend.

"Okay cool man" Sokka said putting his shoes on.

"Hey Sokka do you mind If I go to the bathroom and quickly change into some jeans and a top, I don't really wanna look like a dag if im going out our room to meet people"

"Na man that's fine just be quick" Sokka said as he put his shoes on. Aang opened his suitcase and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white tank top and a orange pair of Vans. He walked into the bathroom and changed into his clothes and looked into the mirror. He saw how scruffy his hair was and put some hair wax into his hair and spiked the top up. It was spiked on a slight angle but he looked more handsome then ever. Aang had a incredibly great taste in style and really knew how to make himself look good. He does care about how he looks but he doesn't act stuck up. **(His hair is longer on the top and shorter on the sides) **Aang walked out the bathroom and put his sunglasses on. Sokka turned around and saw Aang.

"Aang why the sun glasses bro?" Sokka asked

"Well if we are going outside I don't want the sun in my eyes" Aang explained.

"Fair enough" Sokka said nodding "lets go"

Sokka put his sun glasses on and walked out the door with Aang.

* * *

By the time Sokka and Aang made it to room 203, Sokka knocked on the door and a girl answered. Aang looked at her and mentally drooled over her. Her skin was bronze, Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were as blue as the ocean when it was most reflecting. She was holding the door open when Sokka looked back and fourth the two.

"Katara this is my room mate Aang, Aang this is my sister Katara" Sokka said still looking between the two.

"Hi Aang" Katara said nicely. She was surprised as to how good looking he was. His body was ripped, his biceps were huge, his hair was immaculate, he was very good looking and his tattoos were amazing. She thought he was the most attractive man she has ever seen. She started blushing at the sight of him. She looked away hoping he wouldn't notice, and of course he didn't notice a single thing. All three of them walked into her room. Sokka ran straight up to a red headed girl and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away and gazed at her in the eyes.

"Hey Suki" Sokka said still looking at her eyes

"Hey" Suki said smiling.

"Suki I want you to meet Aang, Aang this is m girlfriend Suki" Sokka explained looking at Aang.

"Its a pleasure Aang" Suki said kindly,

"So Aang we were going to watch some movies tonight, would you like to join us?" Katara asked with a big smile _'Please say yes Aang, please say yes!' _Katara thought.

"Sure I would love to, thankyou Katara" Aang thanked. He smiled at her, this made her heart melt. _'Why am I thinking about him this way we only just met... Oh who wouldn't, look at him!"_

"Anytime Aang" Katara replied nicely "We will watch the movie in a few hours, so you can stay here and hang out if you want?"

"Yeah okay, I wouldn't have it any other way" Aang answered.

* * *

**A few hours later (8:23pm)**

"KATARA! AANG! HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE WE ARE ABOUT TO WATCH THE MOVIE!" Sokka yelled from the other room.

**In Kataras Room**

"Haha, we should probably go to the others, they must be waiting for us" Aang said

"Yeah probably but can I talk to you for a second first?" Katara asked'

"Of course" Aang began "whats up?"

"Well horror movies really spook me and I know we only met a few hours ago but is it okay if I sit next to you and hug you every now and then just so I can hide my eyes" Katara asked with the biggest blush coming across her face.

"Haha yeah sure Katara that's completely fine"

"Oh okay thanks Aang" Katara smiled

* * *

**OOO what do you think is gonna happen with movie night haha, please review :) ;)**


	2. Horror Movies

**Hey guys how are you all, i hope your having a good day so far- anyway on with the story!**

**~disclaimer: i do not own avatar ... Yet ;)**

* * *

The movie had only just started and Aang already had Katara in his arms because she was already scared. Aang was happy he got to hold her though, she was the most beautiful and precious thing he had ever held and saw and he wanted to make sure she did not shatter before him.

"Im sorry Aang" katara apologized while burying her face into Aangs neck.

"Katara you have nothing to apologize for, your just scared" Aang said putting an arm around her to pull her closer.

"Thats not the only reason" Katara said still keeping her face in the crook of Aangs neck.

"What do you mean Katara?" Aang asked confused.

"i guess i just want to be c-closer to you Aang" Katara stuttered nervously.

Aang blushed really hard, Katara saw this and blushed herself. She gazed into Aangs eyes as he did the same to her. She leaned in closer to him as he did the same. There lips were about to touch when Sokka stared screaming like a girl. It was really loud and screechy. This made the two jump. They never got another chance to connect so they continued to watch the movie. most of the time Aang an Katara didnt watch the movie they just sat there thinking about what it would be like if their lips did touch, and their kiss was realistic and not imaginary. They both thought it would be like Magic.

'_How can i feel this way about her, we only met four and a half hours ago?' _Aang thought to himself.

Katara thought something very similar. She wondered why they had such strong chemistry towards one another. It was un-questionable she found him very attractive, he thought the same thing about her, she was very pretty after all.

It was about half way through the movie by this point. Suki was still with Sokka and Katara was still with Aang. The two were still blushing furiously. Aang still had her in his arms and she was still holding him tight in an effort to relinquish her fears. She could feel how bulk he was through his shirt.

The movie had finally finished and everyone had separated. Katara had wished the movie never finished because all she wanted was to be closer to Aang. Aang got up and put his sunglasses back in even though it was dark out.

"Hey Aang ill meet you back at our dorm okay?" Sokka asked. Aang nodded and handed Sokka the spare key. Sokka opened the door and left the room.

"Well i am going to hit the sheets goodnight" Suki said walking into her bedroom. Katara and Aang just looked at each other.

"Well I guess I should get going too" Aang said "Its getting pretty late"

"Yeah sure" Katara answered.

"Good bye Katara" Aang smiled. He walked to the door and opened it. As he was about to step out he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang wait, do you want a tour of the college tomorrow because I know your new and I thought it would be better if yeah..." Katara said awkwardly. She was hoping he would say yes.

"Thanks Katara I would love to!" Aang grinned "Where do you want to meet?"

"Ill just stop by your room sometime in the morning okay?" Katara asked

"Yeah that should be fine, i'm a morning person so ill be up after 6" Aang explained

"IM A MORNING PERSON TOO!" Katara almost yelled

"Haha now we have something in common" Aang smiled.

"Haha I guess so" Katara smirked. She took a small step closer to Aang to reduce the space between them. Aang gave away a small blush and opened his mouth to talk.

"I should get going its pretty late" Aang started "I don't want Sokka to get any bad ideas about me"

"aha im sure he wont" Katara giggled "But it would be best" Katara hugged him. He turned his head and gave her a light peck on the cheek. Katara blushed and opened the door once again for Aang to leave. Aang waved as he started to walk down the hallway. Katara waved back and shut the door. She leaned against it touching her cheek where Aang had kissed her. She smiled at the memory and blushed once again.

* * *

By the time Aang made it back to his room he saw Sokka sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. "Oh, hey Sokka" Aang smiled "What's up?"

"Whats up?" Sokka asked "You left my sisters room ten minutes after I left, why were you there so long Aang!?" Sokka started crossing his arms.

"I was just talking to your sister man" Aang began "that's all" Sokka raised an eyebrow and gave Aang an 'I don't believe you' look "Its true, but she did kind of ask me to hang out, I hope that's okay"

"Dude that's fine your allowed to be friends with her bro" Sokka said nodding his head.

"Yeah friends" Aang mumbled to himself

"What was that Aang?" Sokka asked once again raising his eyebrow.

"Look Sokka I don't know why but I kind of like your sister" Aang started "So tomorrow I was going to ask her to go out to a date with me, is that okay?"

Sokka pondered for a moment before opening his mouth to talk "Sure man" Sokka said "Your nice enough to, I think that should be fine"

"Thankyou Sokka!" Aang cheered

"That's okay, but if you hurt her I will kill you!"

"I would never hurt her Sokka, but if I did I would accept the punishments I deserve" Aang said nodding his head.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, took me awhile even though its really short, for that I apologise :) Please review, I wont continue if I don't think people like it! So review people. xx**


	3. The walk

**Review responses-**

**PsfWarrior- Thankyou for your review, I just wanted to mix up the look of him, he always looks the same in most fics I read I thought I would change some things! xx**

**Guest- The rest of the gang will be in it later, I have special plans for them, unfortunately Momo and Uppa wont be in it because there are no animals allowed in College. Im sorry xx**

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter, I hope its up to your standards. Oh and it is mostly about Aang and Katara. Sokka is in it some times.**

* * *

Katara walked out to the front of Aangs room and knocked on the door. Aang opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful" Aang winked causing Katara to blush. She noticed Aang was wearing an Orange top with swirls on it and Black shorts.

"Haha" Katara giggled "Hey Aang, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me grab some sunnies" Aang said as he ran inside before shortly returning. "Okay now I'm ready"

Aang put his aviators **(aviators are a type on sunglasses) **

* * *

**A few hours later**

"Hahaha" Aang laughed very loudly "Did Sokka really say that?"

"Yeah" Katara giggled "He really did haha"

Aang laughed once again before turning his head at Katara and smiling. They continued to walk down the corridor and walked out the College. They kept walking side by side down the street.

"So Aang tell me where are you from?" Katara asked

"I'm from New Jersey" Aang explained "What about you?"

"I'm from New Jersey too!" Katara practically yelled in excitement.

"Katara that's so cool!" Aang said so happily there was a twinkle in his eye.

"So Aang do you miss your family?" Katara asked

"Uh yes.. I-I do very much" Aang said, his smile faded as he looked away.

"Aang what's wrong?" Katara asked with concern. She could tell something was wrong.

"Nothing... don't worry about it lets just go enjoy ourselves" Aang smiled. Katara smiled back but she still showed some concern.

"Aang look there is Starbucks!" Katara pointed "Want to go get a coffee?"

"I would love to" Aang replied grinning. Katara grabbed his hand and she pulled him inside. They stood in line chatting, getting to know each other better. they got to the front they began to order

"Hello" the lady smiled "My name is Meng, can I take your order?"

"Yes hi can I please have a..." Katara began before getting cut off

"Just a second" Meng interrupted "What can I get you cutie" She asked looking at Aang. Katara looked at Aang in complete jealousy.

"I uh.." aang said nervously "I believe my friend had already began to order, please take her order first"

Meng looked a little mad before turning back to Katara. "Well?" she asked rather rudely

"humph" Katara huffed "May I please have a chocolate swirl?" **(Its a type of hot chocolate)**

"And ill have a macchiato with just a little extra foam please" Aang asked nicely.

"Alright that's one Chocolate Swirl and one Macchiato with extra foam, that is $17.54 please" Meng said rather rudely to Katara. Katara began to pull out her purse but she felt Aangs hand push it down.

"Its okay ill get this" Aang said pulling a 20 out his wallet.

"Aang that's alright I can pay"

"Please Katara I insist" Aang smiled. She smiled at him and nodded. He handed Meng the 20 and took the drinks " You can keep the change"

They both walked over to a free couch as Aang gave Katara her Swirl "Aw thankyou Aang" Katara smiled.

"My pleasure Katara" Aang grinned. Aw man did Katara love that grin. It made her heart feel warm.

"So Aang, what upset you earlier?" Katara asked out of curiosity.

"I was driving my parents to a restaurant for my Fathers 56th birthday" Aang said pausing, then shortly after he continued "After our dinner, I drove them back home. When we were on the main highway an idiot drove a red light and hit the side of the car my mother was on. She was killed instantly while my father was put into a coma"

Aang stopped talking for a moment again. A single tear dripped down his face, followed by another after another.

"Oh my god Aang I am so sorry" Katara said putting her arm around the weeping boy.

"4 months after my father died in his Coma, his brain had a malfunction causing his body to stop producing blood. This was four weeks ago"

"Aang I'm so so sorry it wasn't my place to ask" Katara said pulling him closer. He buried his head in her neck, the tears had already stopped running but he was still sad. Katara moved her head to rest on his head.

"Hey Aang I know something that might cheer you up" Katara said smiling.

"oh" Aang started "and what might that be?"

"A date!" Katara said in excitement "Well you up for it?" She was beginning to get a little nervous because he didn't say a word. "Forget I said anything"

"No Katara, I would love to!"

"Really great!" Katara Cheered.

* * *

After a couple hours of talking, laughing and drinking coffee they left Starbucks. They returned to the College and Aang walked Katara to her room. Katara smiled at him as they stood at the door. "So thanks for taking me out Katara I had a great time" Aang chirped

"Anytime Aang, I had a great time too" Katara smiled

"So ill call you later to organise that date ok? Aang asked flirtatiously.

Katara giggled a little "Yeah sure Aang"

"Well I better go before Sokka has my head, ill see you later" Aang said nicely. He pulled Katara in close for a long embrace. When they broke away Aang turned away to walk but Katara pulled him in closer, preventing him from moving him anywhere. She pulled him closer as their noses touched. She could feel his breath on her lips then radiating through her body. She leaned even closer to let their lips gently touch. She put her hands on his cheeks before slowly moving them around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips. After a few minutes they both pulled away gazing into each others eyes.

"Well... I uh.." Aang said lost for words

"Goodnight Aang" Katara said, She then kissed his cheek and shut the door. Aang pulled his hand up to his lips, remembering the sweet taste of her raspberry lip gloss.

* * *

**Aww so that was full of some Kataang fluff. By the way if you haven't noticed I love kataang haha. Anyway I hope you loved this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**


	4. Storm meets ocean

**hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in awhile it has been so hectic around here, BUT I will stay now unless it's hectic all over again but next time I'll post an authors note. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**disclaimer- I do not own avatar or it's characters **

* * *

it hadnt been as long of a night as Aang had suspected. He thought he would be up for several hours before he could sleep in which there would only be a couple hours until class, but he managed to get plenty of sleep. Aangs memory of yesterday was as clear as crystal water. Very easy to see. Katara had kissed him and he liked it.

While recaping the events from yesterday Aang was preparing for the day. He got changed in his clothes and spiked his hair. He wanted to make a good impression on Katara. Aang turned around to see Sokka still asleep, he definitely wasn't suprises by this, Sokka had a tendency to sleep in, but somehow he always managed to get to class on time, even if he was on the phone to Suki, now that's saying something. when Sokka had finally awoken he out his hair in its usual wolf tail and prepares for the day.

katara had also felt the same exhilaration Aang had felt this morning. She was both excited and nervous to see him, and she couldn't wait for him to call to plan their date. She wondered what type of man Aang would be when it came to dates.

It was finally time for class, Aang and Katara Both have biology along with Sokka and Suki. Suki and Katara sat in the back corner on the right, and Sokkand Aang in the back right. Katara was telling Suki about their kiss and Aang was asking Sokka for advie.

"Please Sokka, please!"

"No dude, I'm not giving you advice on how to date my sister, I don't want to be involved!"

"I will buy your lunch, I brang extra money?" Aang said in the most convincing voice he could put on.

"hmmm there is beef at the cafeteria today, fine..!" Sokka crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair "What Ya wanna know?"

Aang smirked, and it was a big one too. Possibly bigger then the canyon adjacent Ba Sing Se.

"Well Katara and I are going on a date soon and I was wondering what kind of thigs she likes to do" Aang stated while pondering the countless different possibilities.

meanwhile Katara and Suki looked over at the boys. Katara was looking at Aang and Suki was looking at how she looked at him.

"Katara?"

"Hm, yeah?.."

"You were staring again" Suki laughed, loudly.

"Miss Hatashi, pay attention!" The teacher yelled.

"yes sir, sorry sir" Suki said. Slowly sinking into her seat. Katara laughed quietly enough So the teacher couldn't hear but Aang did, he was looking at her now, she looked his way. Ocean clashed with storm clouds. Aang looked away, fixed his hair in the relection of his phone the wrote some notes on his notepad, what a interesting day.

* * *

well that's the chapter, yes small I know, more later though lol, it's 11:45pm here so night, remember to leave a **review** and feel free to click that **follow** **button ;)**


	5. The call

**Hey guys here is the next chapter.**

**Ooo**

The next day Aang was sitting his room. He had planned the perfect date all thanks to Sokkas ideas. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts searching for Kataras name. When he found it he pressed the call button. After 7 seconds she picked up.

K: hello?

A: oh hey Katara, it's Aang.

K: oh hey Aang, what's up?

A: well I was wondering if you wanted to have that date tomorrow night?

K: Aang I would love to! Where do I-

A: I'll pick you up at your dorm.

K: haha okay Aang, thanks.

A: what's the thanks for?

K: for being my date silly

A: oh haha, I'll pick you up around 6:30 then?

K: sounds great!

A: awesome, see you then

K: okay, bye aang

A: Bye

Aang pulled his phone from his ear and ended the call, Katara had done the same in her end. Little did they know that they were both excited to see each other tomorrow night, but Aang knew he would try his hardest to make tomorrow an unforgettable night for the both of them.

ooo

**So I know that this was a very very VERY short chapter but that's only because the next one is gonna be huge! (I hope) anyway review! The more you review the more I write! ;) :) **

**ta ta now.**


End file.
